Piper
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Morgause ressurrects Arthur for own plan. Merlin as Ratter from Hammeln. Моргана воскрешает Артура раньше времени для собственных целей. Мерлин в роли Гаммельнского крысолова.


Когда стражники вошли в трактир, никто не прервал своих занятий. Разве что кто-то из приятелей поприветствовал их и в шутку предложил пива. Честным гражданам бояться нечего, так что если кто и боялся, виду не подал. Компания в углу играла в кости вроде как на щелбаны - не придерёшься, сколько воды в пиве и мела в хлебе и так все знали, а за колдунами приходили совсем другие люди. Музыканты продолжали играть, белёсая, прозрачная от недоедания девочка тонким голоском тянула песню про бедную сиротку под аккомпанемент скрипки и флейты, изредка ударяя в бубен. Не прерывая пения, она пошла по залу, и в бубен полетели монетки. Девочка заглянула в глаза стражникам, протянула бубен. Флейта запела особенно жалостливо, на глаза мужчин навернулись слёзы, а старший стражник, известный своей жадностью, неожиданно бросил медяк. Потом сердито глянул на музыкантов. На скрипке пиликал старик, видимо отец или дед девчонки. Они были очень похожи, только у мужчины седина сделала волосы бледно-жёлтыми, а глаза почти потеряли цвет, и голубизна замутилась. Обыкновенный старик, обыкновенная девочка.

Флейтист сразу бросался в глаза, хотя бы потому, что у него одного во всём зале были тёмные волосы. Среди белобрысых, пшеничных, рыжеватых, золотистых макушек он смотрелся, как ворона в курятнике. Кожа, напротив, была белая-белая, как фарфоровая посуда в лучшей лавке города, и густые чёрные ресницы отбрасывали синеватую тень на высокие скулы. Было что-то завораживающее в том, как полные губы обнимали мундштук, как длинные пальцы перебирали отверстия. Начальник караула ожидал, что и глаза у парня окажутся черными, как у жены господина Зигфрида, добытой в крестовом походе. Однако тот обдал стражников пронзительной синевой, взгляд был ясный, открытый и совершенно бесстрашный.

Он отнял инструмент от губ, улыбнулся и заиграл совершенно другую мелодию, весёлую настолько, что в зале поднялся невообразимый шум: все принялись подпевать, стучать кружками о столы, а некоторые, в том числе и пара стражников, пустились в пляс. Начальник караула вытолкал их из трактира: плясать при исполнении – это уж слишком. Они несколько минут стояли на крыльце, оглядывая заснеженные деревья и рыжую колею, ощущая лёгкий звон в ушах, пустоту и головокружение. Потом старший сказал:

- Ну и духотища там у них!

После чего стражники продолжили обход.

Веселье в кабаке понемногу утихло. Девочка дремала в углу, поджав ноги в башмаках не по ноге. Старик сменил скрипку на колёсную лиру и под тихие звуки затянул бесконечную балладу о подвигах и славе. Флейтист иногда давал ему отдохнуть, наигрывая негромко что-то лирическое или бравое в зависимости от поворота сюжета. Слушатели только тихо вздыхали.

Приятно было унестись хоть на часок в далёкие времена, в золотые деньки. Тогда рыцари не грабили народ, король не душил подданных налогами, а мир царил целых десять лет, пускай всего лишь на далёком острове в Западном море. Золотоволосый король Артур сражался с драконом, прекрасная королева Гвиневра верно ждала его в замке, измена и смерть были ещё далеко, венец не тяготил голову. Слушатели замирали во время рассказа о битве, восхищались красотой королевы и потешались над столетним волшебником, который заколдовал ветер. Ветер дул всё время в одну сторону, поэтому корабли Артура быстро добрались до места, но никак не могли попасть домой. Наконец Мерлин вспомнил, хлопнул себя по лбу, и под общий смех король Альбиона возвратился к королеве с трофеями.

Старик прильнул к пиву, а чернявый парень изобразил на флейте что-то вроде фанфар и пошёл по залу с шапкой.

- Поешь, - сказал старый музыкант, подвигая тарелку с похлёбкой, когда тот возвратился и вручил ему собранные деньги.

Люди стали расходиться, остались только немногочисленные постояльцы. В углу совсем молоденький паренёк понуро играл кинжалом, втыкая его в дубовую столешницу.

- Завтра я собираюсь в Эльбинг, - между ложками супа бросил ему флейтист, - а тебе советую возвращаться домой. Ты ещё маловат для подвигов.

- Артур выиграл первый турнир в двенадцать лет, ты сам говорил! – горячо заявил светловолосый мальчик. – А мне уже шестнадцать. Тебе самому едва ли больше, а…

- Мне значительно больше, - вздохнул чернявый, которому с виду можно было с натяжкой дать двадцать. – И там будет опасно.

- В Эльбинге? – поднял плечи старик. – Неужто чума и туда добралась?

- Нет, не добралась, - вздохнул флейтист и вернулся к супу. – Ты ел? Эх ты, Артур! Тебе было на что поесть? Иди сюда.

Мальчик подошёл, сел рядом, взял кусок хлеба и принялся жевать. Потом придвинулся ближе, ещё ближе, прижался к другу, словно пытаясь согреться.

- Ты же знаешь, я не могу уйти. Зачем ты меня околдовал?

- Если бы я тебя околдовал, ты бы и не подумал…

- Но почему мне кажется, что я без тебя умру?

- Это любовь, малыш, - прошептал старик, потрепав светловолосого по плечу.

- Это чары, - преданно глядя в глаза друга сказал тот. – Скажи, Крысолов!

- Если так уверен, сдай меня куда следует, - усмехнулся чернявый. Потом обвёл глазами замерший зал: прозвучавшее прозвище заставило, кажется, даже огонь застыть в камине. – Ой, нет, мы уходим сегодня, прямо сейчас! Мартин, буди Марту!

И четверо выскользнули в ночь.

Одно было хорошо – разбойников и диких зверей в эту ночь можно было не опасаться. Наверняка не было больше полоумных, способных выйти на улицу в такую погоду, но ради спасения трёх жизней – насчёт собственной у Крысолова было отдельное мнение – пришлось. В лесу творился ужас кромешный. Луну затянуло тучами, поднялась метель, в которой едва можно было различить дорогу. Потом снег перешёл в дождь, который тут же застывал тонкой ледяной корочкой на стволах и ветках, на волосах и одежде. Дорога превратилась в мокрое стекло. При малейшем движении ветра деревья издавали звон и хруст, как будто кто-то потряхивал огромные хрустальные люстры. Потом дождь опять сменился снегом, мокрым, липким, и ветки наконец начали рушиться под непосильной тяжестью.

Марта громко плакала, Мартин дрожал и готов был броситься в ужасе куда угодно, если бы двое парней не ухватили его покрепче.

- Всё будет хорошо! - как будто сам себе не веря, прокричал Крысолов. Его едва слышно было сквозь рёв бури, перестук хрустальных ветвей и треск ломающихся деревьев. – Просто держитесь как можно ближе ко мне!

Он вытянул длинные, костлявые руки, стараясь обхватить сразу всех троих: плачущую девочку, сурового мальчишку и обезумевшего от страха старика. Вдруг сверкнула молния – невиданное среди зимы дело – и в её кратком свете прямо перед беглецами сразу несколько деревьев рухнуло поперёк дороги. Трое шарахнулись назад, едва не сбив с ног Крысолова. Однако и он быстро понял, что перелезать через упавшие стволы в обнимку невозможно.

- Стойте рядом! – крикнул парень и вынул из-за пазухи чёрную флейту. Первые звуки были резкими, неровными, жуткими, похожими на разгулявшуюся непогоду. Постепенно мелодия выровнялась, словно музыкант приноровился к инструменту. Она становилась всё тише и спокойнее, текла, как колыбельная, и когда последние ноты, будто шёпот, сорвались и растаяли, Крысолов отнял флейту от губ, и наступила такая тишина, в которой было слышно только как юноша дышит на застывшие пальцы. Ветер совершенно стих и можно было кое-как двигаться дальше по молочно-белой, почти светящейся дороге, там и сям перекрытой чёрными стволами. Ближе к утру измученные путники добрались до придорожной таверны и остановились там на несколько часов. Неизвестно было, сколько времени им удалось выгадать.

Дальше их путь лежал в Эзельдорф, где преследователям снова представилась бы возможность поразмыслить, куда направились беглецы, а уже оттуда через Лик в Эльбинг.

Ганс проснулся и, не открывая глаз, зашарил рядом с собой. Он мучительно застонал сквозь зубы: того, кто с недавних пор ощущался ни больше, ни меньше, чем его потерянная и чудом возвращённая часть, куда-то пропал.

- Крысолов! – позвал он вполголоса. – Эй, Крысолов!

Мальчик сел и огляделся. Вот сейчас знакомая длинная и тощая фигура появится в сарае, засияет улыбка ярче бьющего в щели полуденного солнца, и Крысолов насмешливо скажет:

- Доброе утро, твоё величество. Прекрасный день для возвращения домой.

Конечно же, Ганс Вебер никаким величеством не был и благородной кровью похвастаться не мог. Хотя его отец был бургомистром вольного города Гаммельна. Суровый и строгий, Курт Вебер не одобрял рыцарских фантазий сына и не собирался отпускать его ни на одну из многочисленных войн, разве что какая-нибудь докатится до их родного города. В их роду все были ткачами, и Ганс должен был стать ткачом, как отец, как дед, в честь которого его назвали. Мальчик любил деда, но имя всё равно считал дурацким. Нет, скорее, чужим. И станок, и город – всё было чужим, подменным. Настоящая жизнь была там, в рыцарских романах.

Ганс знал все старинные песни назубок и однажды, услышав, как бродячий сказитель в трактире перевирает легенду, с жаром вступил в спор. Дело едва до драки не дошло.

- Артур никогда бы так не поступил! Артур…

- Эх ты, Артур, - незнакомая рука ласково и твёрдо легла на плечо, Ганс в панике скосил глаза и увидел длинные бледные пальцы. Человек, угадавший его имя… настоящее имя… Мальчик думал, что сейчас обернётся и тоже назовёт незнакомца, нет, давнего знакомца, по имени. Нет.

Чужой парень, лопоухий, нескладный, самый красивый на свете, самый тёплый и родной, единственно настоящий в этом поддельном мире, стоял и глядел на него ошарашенно.

- Артур… - прошептал бродяга, едва ли не со слезами на глазах. Потом он ни разу не позволил себе такой слабости.

- Как тебя зовут? – резко и яростно спросил Ганс. Нет, теперь – Артур. Спросил так, словно от ответа зависела его жизнь. – У тебя есть имя?

- Меня зовут Крысолов, - парень весь подобрался. – А моё имя тебе знать не стоит.

Шепоток побежал по залу, все взгляды обратились на Крысолова. Минуту назад никто бы и не подумал, что этот нелепый юноша может быть чем-то большим, а сейчас никто не усомнился в его словах.

Артура как кипятком ошпарило. Крысолов, тот самый, кого вызвал отец, колдун, мошенник, последняя надежда города. Который по счёту год выдался урожайным, амбары ломились от зерна, сытые крысы, не скрываясь, разгуливали по улицам города, от пережора портили еду и вещи, нападали на кошек, собак и маленьких детей, а бывало, и на зазевавшихся взрослых. Богатство стало непосильной ношей, удача обернулась бедой.

- Ты нас не обманешь? – спросил он встревоженно. Обмануть доверие простых людей… в этом было что-то нестерпимо ужасное.

- Не всякую силу можно побороть мечом, - обнадёживающе улыбнулся Крысолов, и Артур вдруг понял, что хочет увидеть совсем другую его улыбку. Которую в этой жизни никак не мог видеть. - До полнолуния ещё два дня. А там разберёмся.

Эти два дня Артур не отходил от отцовского гостя. Крысолову пришлось принять приглашение бургомистра и поселиться в его доме, где крысы столь же бесцеремонно шмыгали под ногами, как и везде. Одна, особенно наглая, забралась на обеденный стол, и бродяга продемонстрировал своё умение: насвистел простенький мотивчик, под который крыса поднялась на задние лапки и тонко запищала. Когда свист оборвался, зверёк ошарашенно завертел головой, метнулся в одну, в другую сторону, нелепо свалился с края стола и под общие смех и улюлюканье скрылся в углу. Артур ничего не мог с собой поделать, ему было не до смеха, он смотрел на сложенные трубочкой губы.

- Тут нет никакого колдовства, - губы разошлись в улыбке. – Крысы свистят и пищат, главное – правильно подобрать звук.

Мальчик вызвался показать гостю город, показал ему все любимые закоулки, и холм над рекой, с которого всё видно: мост, башню на острове, причал, поворот реки и плёс, крепость и нижний город, и даже немного пустых в эту пору полей. Они лежали под деревом, и Крысолов рассказывал бесконечные истории, которые словно сам пережил, или играл на чёрной от времени флейте. Эта флейта не нравилась Артуру. Она была частью поддельного мира. Как деревянная нога на месте настоящей. Да. На её месте что-то было, но что? Этого он вспомнить не мог.

В полнолуние, в сияющую полночь, он сидел в покрытой блестящим инеем, таинственно-праздничной лодке. Мостовая шевелилась, нет, это были не округлые камни, а округлые спины крыс. Они двигались и со стороны главной улицы, и по мосту, вытекали из подворотен, выныривали из окон и дверей, спрыгивали с крыш, толкаясь, устремлялись вслед за фигурой, глядя на которую Артур чувствовал, как сжимается сердце.

Крысолов, наигрывая на флейте, подошёл к реке, ступил в тёмную, тяжёлую осеннюю воду. Артур помог ему забраться в лодку так, чтобы мелодия не оборвалась. Изящные пальцы завораживающе двигались, открывая и закрывая отверстия, и Артур едва вспомнил, что он должен грести: неожиданное желание затуманило разум. Он облизнул пересохшие губы и налёг на вёсла.

Флейта пела, крысы шли к ней. Когда последний хвост скрылся под водой, Крысолов опустил инструмент. Его помощник перестал удерживать лодку на месте и поднял вёсла.

Лодку подхватило течением, и всю ночь они скользили по звёздам. К утру их, сонных, вынесло на прибрежную отмель. И так вышло, что в Гаммельн оба не вернулись.

Дверь сарая заскрипела и вошёл Мартин, старик.

- Где он? – вместо приветствия спросил Артур.

- Ушёл, - просто сказал старый музыкант. Мальчик взвыл. – Он сказал, что для нас с Мартой он слишком опасный спутник. А тебе велел передать… - Мартин поглядел на облизнувшего пересохшие губы Артура, - чтобы ты шёл домой.

- Где мне его искать? – упрямо гнул своё мальчик.

- Мир велик, - пожал плечами Мартин. – Может, он и пошёл в Эльбинг, как собирался.

Тогда Артур обрушил на старика целый ворох вопросов, которые целых два месяца не тревожили его ум. Он был слишком поглощён тем, чтобы просто смотреть на Крысолова, просто подойти ближе и дотронуться лишний раз, а если повезёт, сесть рядом, обнять и не отпускать.

- Как его зовут? Откуда он? Ты давно его знаешь?

Два месяца Артур таскался за Крысоловом по зимним дорогам, не спрашивая, зачем и куда. Два месяца они встречали таких же бродяг, и многие хлопали его спутника по плечу, называли разными именами, ни одно из которых не было тем самым. Мартин встретился им пару дней назад, обнял Крысолова, назвал чужим именем, поплакал немного…

- Малыш, - старик погладил Артура по светлым волосам, отбросил случайную соломинку. – Он вылечил мою Марту. Мать от неё отказалась, говорила, ребёнка подменили. Девочку едва не сожгли как ведьму – она билась и разговаривала чужим голосом. Петер – вот кто настоящий колдун. Но он очень добрый, храни его бог от плохих людей…

- Кто это – Петер? – непонимающе спросил мальчик.

Музыкант вытаращился на него. Ах да, ещё одно живущее отдельной жизнью имя.

- У него есть дом? – с последней надеждой спросил Артур.

- Не знаю, - ответил старик, глядя куда-то вдаль. – Он такой… Может, он и не колдун вовсе, а… - тут он наклонился к самому уху собеседника, - добрый ангел господень, посланный нам из сострадания.

Артур сидел в трактире, в Эльбинге, подпирая правую щёку. На левой красовался свежий шрам – след от недавней стычки с разбойниками, первой в его жизни. До этого приходилось драться только по праздникам, стенка на стенку, да ещё иногда с парнями из красильной слободы, у которых с городскими была вражда из поколения в поколение. С палкой он управлялся лучше всех, а тут – откуда что взялось – даже отбил у врагов меч, потом другой, управился один с пятью. Вернее, с четырьмя, пятый сбежал, и оставалось только надеяться, что это была не часть большой банды.

Мальчик пил себе пиво и думал, что теперь у него есть даже два меча, а раньше и об одном приходилось только мечтать. О том, что за два месяца с Крысоловом их и пальцем никто не тронул, а за неделю его уже трижды пытались ограбить и один раз забрать в солдаты. Что в Эльбинге Крысолов не был и вряд ли появится. Наконец пришло время подумать, куда и зачем тот мог направляться. Впервые он стал вспоминать маршрут, вычерчивая его кинжалом на заляпанной столешнице. Гаммельн – Бирке – Штайнбах… Неожиданно вышло, будто они описывали вокруг города всё расширяющиеся круги. Дом был совсем рядом. И сейчас, и в любой другой день, оставь Крысолов Артура, тот не пропал бы. Но почему отсылающий его прочь, не дающий прикоснуться к себе так, как Артуру хотелось бы, но не отталкивающий до конца парень вдруг исчез именно сегодня? Мальчик снова поглядел на исцарапанный стол – так дети рисуют ветер. Итак, они расстались недалеко от Брюкена. Потом собирались отправиться на северо-запад, в Эльбинг, что Артур и сделал. Он ещё, помнится, горевал, что не сможет повидать сестру, так как чума уже добралась и до её города, а Крысолов вдруг помрачнел… Чёрт! Чёрт! Артур выбежал на холод, ловя ртом обжигающий воздух.

- Вот идиот! – заорал он. – Вообразил себя бессмертным!

Мальчик бросился к коновязи, вскочил на лучшую – словно он в этом разбирался! – лошадь, чужую, разумеется, перемахнул на ней через ограду и понёсся на восток. Пешком до чумной области было дня четыре, на лошади – немного меньше.

Ночью на лесной дороге путь Артуру преградили ужасные существа, отдалённо напоминающие людей, чёрные, с птичьими клювами, с круглыми, как будто стеклянными глазами.

- Сто-о-ой! – закричало одно из них. – Куда! Дальше – смерть!

Полубезумный от двухдневной скачки Артур схватился было за меч, но понял, что этот чумной кордон. Поперёк дороги был завал, за ним виднелось длинное кострище – в иные дни через огонь передавали деньги и вещи, торговля не прекращалась, как не прекращалась жизнь.

- Я… очень спешу… - прохрипел мальчик, едва не падая с коня.

- Утром разберёмся, - бесцеремонно стаскивая его вниз и, не смотря на сопротивление, волоча в караулку, заявил один из солдат.

С утра выспавшегося и умытого Артура накормили солдатской кашей и принялись расспрашивать. Но дождались от него больше вопросов, чем ответов. Мальчик словно очнулся от долгого сна, вспомнил, что кроме Крысолова существует ещё и мир вокруг.

Узнав, что Артур из Гаммельна, начальник караула спросил:

- Ну как, нашли вы своих детей?

- Каких это? – удивился мальчик.

- Тех, что увёл Крысолов.

Оказалось, что его побег из дома оброс подробностями. Говорили, что Крысолов не получил денег за работу и в отместку сманил бургомистрова сына, да что там, всех детей, которые умели ходить. Вот почему добрые граждане повсюду были готовы содействовать его отцу в поимке вероломного колдуна.

- Эх, нам бы такого крысолова, уж мы бы его не обидели, даже за детей гаммельнских простили бы, лишь бы избавил нас от напасти. Говорят, от крыс вся зараза. Как началось, за грехи наши…

Солдаты даже в помещении не снимали страшных масок, клювы которых были набиты целебными травами. Артур только по голосам мог догадываться, кто стар, кто молод, кто сильно боится, кто не очень.

Ходили слухи, что чума эта колдовского происхождения, из-за этих слухов уже не раз случались беспорядки. Моления были, несколько ведьм сожгли, а болезнь даже с морозами не унялась. И крысы. Крысы были везде.

- Помни, мальчик, обратно тебя никто не выпустит, - сказал начальник караула. – Подумай, стоит ли твоё дело твоей жизни.

- Да, - упрямо сжал губы Артур. Если Крысолов решил отправиться на верную смерть, то, по крайней мере, до последнего вздоха они смогут быть рядом. Предчувствие говорило мальчику, что он на верном пути.

К вечеру Артур добрался до дома своей сестры, Урсулы. Редкие прохожие жались к заборам, ворота везде были заперты, он еле нашёл нужный дом, и пустили его тоже не сразу. Привратник отказывался отпирать.

- Хоть брат, хоть сват, зараза не выбирает, на ком приехать, - буркнул он через забор.

Потом появилась Урсула, за нею какой-то парень, ворота распахнулись, и брат с сестрой бросились друг другу в объятия.

- Ты сбежал от отца? – спросила она с надеждой.

- Да, столько всего случилось, ты не поверишь, - начал Артур. – А ты как?

- У меня тоже много…

- Не держи гостя на пороге, - сказал «парень», оказавшийся одетой в мужское платье женщиной.

Урсула рассказала, как в начале мора умер её муж, и только заботами Маргариты, его младшей сестры, они были ещё живы. Бургомистр выдал дочку замуж насильно, ради торгового союза, но в чужом доме девушка неожиданно нашла родную душу.

Брат ошарашил её рассказом о новообретённом имени и прекрасном волшебнике с синими глазами.

- Помнишь, я болел в детстве, и ты меня утешала, а я всё спрашивал, почему глаза зелёные, должны быть синие, и вот я его нашёл, и снова потерял. Я здесь ради него.

Маргарита, от которой Урсула не таила секретов, строго и внимательно слушала.

- Чёрные волосы, синие глаза, - повторила она задумчиво.

- И вот такие уши, - сладко улыбнувшись при одном воспоминании, добавил Артур, прикладывая ладони к голове.

По лицу белокурой женщины скользнула тень, потом Маргарита улыбнулась и кивнула:

- В моём доме готовы принять любого, кто важен для брата моей подруги. А теперь ступай спать, завтра продолжишь поиски.

Они проводили мальчика в отведённую ему комнату, и когда дверь закрылась, он услышал неразборчивую фразу Маргариты, что-то про полнолуние и кровь, знакомый голос сестры «да, дорогая» и, кажется, звук поцелуя.

Рано утром дом наполнился шумом и вознёй: Маргарита считала, что в тяжёлые времена надо работать вдвое больше: за себя и за тех, кто не может. Артур смутился, что занят своими делами и пока не может предложить помощь. Ах, если бы он знал, что искал Крысолов, может быть, и его бы нашёл скорее! Мальчик выскользнул из кухни, в дверях чуть не столкнувшись с тихим малышом, воспитанником Маргариты. Она не побоялась подобрать ребёнка умерших от чумы родителей.

За пределами дома тоже шла привычная жизнь, всё было вроде бы обыкновенным, даже наглые морды шастающих повсюду крыс, по которым Артур ещё не успел соскучиться. Разве что некоторые прикрывались надушенными тряпками или клювастыми масками. Крысолова, которого и в маске трудно было с кем-то перепутать, действительно, видели там и здесь, вот только что он походил мимо, недавно ушёл, минуту назад свернул вон за тот угол...

В воздухе висело тяжёлое предчувствие беды, но привыкшие к нему местные жители смирились с неизбежным и положились на судьбу. К тому же болезнь была странной, скоротечной, она поражала свои жертвы после заката, и к восходу они успевали остыть. Поэтому город бравировал днём и в ужасе замирал к вечеру.

Зря пробегав целый день, Артур ни с чем вернулся в дом сестры, наскоро перекусил и рухнул на кровать.

Он услышал, как щёлкнул замок на двери, с той стороны, подскочил и не обнаружил брошенных с вечера у кровати мечей. Дверь была заперта. Окон не было. Мальчик в поисках чего-то, что сошло бы за оружие, метнулся к шкафу, резко распахнул дверцы и едва не закричал: навстречу ему шагнул Крысолов собственной персоной, выбросил вперёд тонкую руку, зажимая другу рот и прошептал:

- Тихо! Я здесь, чтобы защитить тебя. Зачем, зачем ты потащился сюда?

- Я не мог оставить одного ушастого идиота в опасности.

Гримаса боли скользнула по лицу Крысолова.

- Твой час ещё не пришёл, они разбудили тебя раньше времени, а я, дурак, не смог вовремя отказаться, надеялся на что-то и – вот… - он провёл рукой по лицу. – Что я могу теперь, без моей настоящей силы? Я как крыса по сравнению с драконом, - он горько усмехнулся. – Хорошо, что и у них задор не тот.

- О чём ты говоришь? – ошеломлённо спросил Артур.

- Скоро увидишь, - сказал Крысолов. – Я и сам пока не до конца понимаю, что задумали сёстры, но сегодня полнолуние, и луна уже взошла, зима, чёрт бы её побрал! Эта болезнь как-то связана с луной. И крысы тоже.

- О да, - раздалось от двери. – Как это чудесно, два голубка воркуют. В моей клетке.

Там стояла Маргарита, из-за её плеча высовывалась Урсула, малыш тоже был рядом, цеплялся за подол. Прочие слуги и домочадцы теснились сзади.

- Луна поднимается, сестра, - сказала Урсула.

- Уже скоро, сестра, - откликнулась Маргарита. – Остальные братья и сёстры скоро будут здесь.

- Эта болезнь…

Светловолосая женщина взглянула на Крысолова снисходительно.

- Последний негодный умер прошлой ночью, - неожиданно глубоким голосом сказал малыш.

- Как легко превратиться из охотника в дичь, - усмехнулась Маргарита. – Я знала, что ты не сможешь отказаться. - И с издевкой добавила: - Крысолов.

- Здесь больны все, - улыбнулась Урсула, глаза её засветились красным, - кроме вас двоих. Отойди с дороги, Крысолов, нам нужна кровь короля, на которой держится это настоящее.

- Ты бесполезен, - кивнула Маргарита. – Кровь, и магия, и весь мир с потрохами - уже наши, осталось только протянуть руку. Ты просто исчезнешь, если не будешь злить меня.

Совершенно растерянный Артур стоял плечом к плечу с другом, чувствуя через одежду тепло его тела. Крысолов не дрогнул, когда ткань затрещала на ввалившихся в комнату людях, когда фигуры начали неуловимо меняться. Розовые хвосты, бьющие об пол, красные глаза, длинные жёлтые зубы, вздыбленная сизая шерсть на загривках. Крысы. В человеческий рост. Поднялся невообразимый писк, от которого звенело в ушах.

Крысолов, как последнюю надежду, выхватил флейту.

- В этом городе нет реки, - прошипел малыш, прижимаясь ближе к Маргарите. Их тела начали сливаться.

- Они нас затопчут, - в отчаянье прошептал Артур, прикидывая, сколько тварей сможет задушить голыми руками.

- В этом городе всё ещё бывает рассвет, - Крысолов прижал флейту к губам, и полилась тихая колыбельная. Крысы, в которых мало осталось от людей, покачивались в такт, прикрыв глаза, и ближе всех было ужасное, раздувшееся, корявое существо с тремя головами и нелепо торчащими в странных местах лишними лапами. Морды трёхглавой твари всё ещё смутно походили на лица двух женщин и ребёнка. Крысиная королева встряхивала головами, никак не желая засыпать, но и не в силах противиться чарам мелодии. Её подданные не падали на пол только потому, что стояли слишком плотно.

- У тебя хватит сил играть до утра? – Артур прижался к спине друга, по которому соскучился за неделю, словно за тысячу лет. Не отпускать. Шептать на ухо глупости, перекатывать на языке имя, выкинуть эту чёртову дудку, как только они будут спасены. У Артура найдётся, чем заменить проклятую деревяшку, чем занять эти губы, эти пальцы. Только бы вспомнить имя…

Инструмент издал фальшивый свист, будто у музыканта сбилось дыхание. В тот же миг хвост крысиной королевы взвился и вышиб флейту из рук. Она отлетела в дальний угол и ударилась об пол с печальным стуком. Удар тяжёлой лапы отбросил тощего парня с пути, как будто тот ничего не весил, и тварь двинулась к Артуру, раззевая три зловонных пасти.

- Нет! – закричал мальчик, глядя на неподвижное тело, смятой тряпкой валяющееся у стены. – Мерлин, пожалуйста, нет!

Бледные пальцы показались из-под края заношенного плаща, слабо шевельнулись, и чудовище лопнуло, как набухший гнойник, забрызгав всю комнату зловонными ошмётками. Прочие крысы с визгом бросились врассыпную.

Артур смотрел, как человек, которого он не видел тысячу лет, медленно поднимается на четвереньки. Больше всего королю хотелось подбежать к любимому магу, подхватить его, удостовериться, что вот он, наконец, живой и настоящий. Но на Артура обрушилось разом слишком много знания, и он стоял, замерев. Имя пробило брешь в плотине, державшей память – и магию.

- Артур, пожалуйста, - прошептал Мерлин. По его лицу текли слёзы, золотые слёзы из горящих золотом глаз. – Пожалуйста, не подходи. Не называй моё имя. Иначе я точно не смогу.

А дальше он перешёл на язык, которого в этом времени, наверно, уже никто не понимал.

- Вот и всё, Артур. Это не твоё время, тебе пора вернуться в Авалон, а этому миру – на круги своя, - Мерлин поднялся, держась за стену, и сделал неловкий шаг в сторону Артура.

Король увидел, как тёмные ресницы взлетели и опустились, пригасив золото, волшебник подался вперёд, и Артур потянулся к нему навстречу. Он знал, что должно сейчас произойти, он так ждал этого, целую тысячу лет в раю, казавшемся пустыней, и два бесконечных месяца в шаге от настоящего рая.

Мерлин невыносимо хотел поцеловать Артура на прощание. Он прикрыл глаза, уже почти чувствуя вкус любимых губ, пальцы горели от близкого ощущения родного лица…

Руки мага сомкнулись в пустоте. Грубый смех окатил его, как ведро помоев. Мерлин открыл глаза. Он стоял посреди зала таверны, бог знает, где и когда, столько их сменилось за минувшие века, и все на одно лицо. Закопчённые стены, низкий потолок, длинные тёмные столы. Возможно, мир вернулся к тому моменту, когда Моргауза попыталась столкнуть его в другое будущее. Или время заложило петлю, оставив другое прошлое, как старое русло реки, текущей теперь прямо. В этом ещё предстояло разобраться.

- Всё-всё-всё, музыканту больше не наливать.

Чьи-то руки поддерживают за плечи, а чьи-то под шумок шарят по заднице.

- Эй, мальчик! Пойди-ка ты проветрись!

На «мальчика» маг давно привык не обижаться. Еле разбирая дорогу сквозь застилающие взгляд слёзы, он вывалился на пустое, заснеженное крыльцо, обхватил подпирающий крышу столб и дал волю рыданиям.


End file.
